


Urodziny

by Ann (My_Beautiful_Dream)



Series: Skrawki z życia [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Pocieszenie, Urodziny Maxa, smutek, wspomnienia, Śmierć (tylko wspomniana)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Dream/pseuds/Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus zawsze jest tam, kiedy Alec tego potrzebuje. Nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.</p><p> </p><p>A czasem dobra wróżka w postaci młodszej siostry pomaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urodziny

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja odbywa się po ,, Mieście Niebiańskiego Ognia", ale wystarczy znajomość trzech pierwszych części. 
> 
> Prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.

Stojąc przed drzwiami do pokoju brata, Alec zbierał się na odwagę by wejść do środka. Bał się. Ostatni raz był w tym miejscu parę miesięcy temu, jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Idrisu, gdzie walczyli z Valentinem. Od tamtej pory, każde spojrzenie w stronę drzwi wiązało się z nieprzyjemnym ukłuciem w sercu. Nie potrafił przejść obojętnie korytarzem, nie mówiąc już o wejściu do środka.

Obawiał się, że widok pustego pomieszczenia, w którym już nigdy nie usłyszy śmiechu brata, będzie dla niego zbyt dużym obciążeniem. Dlatego tak zawzięcie unikał tego miejsca. Lecz dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkiem. Musiał to zrobić dla siebie i dla Maxa.

Pamiętał niezliczone chwile, kiedy przychodził tutaj i znajdywał brata - siedzącego na łóżku, skupionego nad kolejną książką oraz z okularami zsuniętymi na nos. Przypomniał sobie, jak często siedzieli do późna, grając w gry planszowe, opowiadając niezliczone historie bądź ukrywając się przed Isabelle próbującą zadręczać ich swoimi dziewczyńskimi zabawami.

Kiedy Alec wchodził w okres odkrywania własnej seksualności, takie wieczory zdarzały się coraz rzadziej. Obawiając się własnych myśli i tego kim był, izolował się od innych, co za tym idzie także od Maxa. Skupiony był na nagłych, niezrozumiałych emocjach do przybranego brata, choć teraz wiedział, że było to tylko bezpieczna ucieczka przed światem i nie wiązała się ona z prawdziwą miłością.

Jace.

Max podziwiał go jako Nocnego Łowcę. Często wymykał się do sali szkoleniowej, obserwując trening blondyna i próbując go naśladować. Alec nie czuł się zazdrosny. Jace był zdecydowanie lepszym wojownikiem od niego i jeśli Max szukał w nim wzorca do naśladowania, Lightwood rozumiał to całkowicie.

Westchnął. Żałował, że nie poświęcał młodszemu bratu więcej czasu, że nie był przy nim, kiedy ten go potrzebował… Zrobiłby wszystko by to zmienić. A teraz było już za późno…

Trzymając w jednej ręce ozdobne pudełko, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli otworzył drzwi.

Pokój był pusty. Nie mógł spodziewać się niczego innego. Na meblach osiadł kurz, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć zaduch spowodowany zbyt długim niewietrzeniem pomieszczenia. Alec wiedział, że żaden członek rodziny nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą. Robert na stałe przeniósł się do Idrisu, niszcząc bajkę o idealnym małżeństwie rodziców w pył. A Maryse… zajęła się prowadzeniem Instytutu, unikając wszelkich rozmów o jej osobistym życiu. Isabelle w pewnym momencie przestała zabiegać o poprawienie relacji w rodzinie. Wiedział jak bardzo ją to wszystko bolało - śmierć Maxa, rozstanie rodziców - ale nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, by to zmienić. Ostatnio czuł się całkowicie bezużyteczny.

Unikając spojrzenia na resztę pokoju, skierował się w stronę okna i otworzył je najszerzej jak się dało, wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze. Przymknął powieki, czując na swojej skórze powiew chłodnego wiatru. Po chwili, która dla niego była wiecznością, odwrócił się i podszedł do łóżka, siadając na samym jego brzegu.

Gardło ścisnęło mu się z rozpaczy, gdy zauważył na szafce nocnej komiks Maxa. Pamiętał, jak niemal siłą musieli wyciągać chłopca z pokoju, ponieważ ten - skupiony na lekturze - nie chciał przerwać, dopóki nie skończył całości. Przez chwilę był śmiertelnie obrażony na rodzinę, ale szybko jego zły nastrój zastąpiło podekscytowanie spowodowane wizytą w rodzinnym państwie. Wizytą, która skończyła się tragedią…

Alec sięgnął z wielką ostrożnością po mangę, uważając by w żaden sposób jej nie uszkodzić. Przejechawszy palcami po okładce, z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Pamiętał, jak Max cieszył się, gdy dostał od ojca pierwszy komiks. Pochwalił się swojemu rodzeństwu z nowego nabytku i szybko zabrał się za czytanie zawartości.

Z transu wytrąciło Lightwooda ciche pukanie do drzwi i zanim Alec mógł cokolwiek zrobić, do środka wszedł Magnus. Po kryjomu wytarł łzy, które nie wiedząc kiedy napłynęły mu do oczu i przeniósł wzrok na czarownika.

– Alec? – spytał Bane, z troską przyglądając się brunetowi. Z wyrazu twarzy chłopaka wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Nie znosił, kiedy był tak smutny i zrobiłby wszystko, by to zmienić. – Co się stało?

– Co tu robisz? – Nocny Łowca szybko odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, nie chcąc by Magnus odczytał emocje z jego oczu.

– Twoja siostra zadzwoniła do mnie mówiąc, że powinienem tu być. - Usiadł ostrożnie obok chłopca, zauważając jego sztywną postawę. – Gdy mnie wpuszczała, nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć, była jakaś nieobecna. Co się dzieje, kochanie?

Młody Lightwood westchnął. Nie rozmawiał ze swoim chłopakiem od wczorajszej nocy. Czarownik wyszedł przed świtem na spotkanie z klientem, nie ukrywając swojego niezadowolenia. Alec był świadomy, że Magnus nienawidził wcześnie wstawać. Dlatego też po przebudzeniu, Nocny Łowca znalazł tylko uroczą notatkę dołączoną do jeszcze ciepłego śniadania. Podejrzewał, że to sprawka magii.

Nie powiedział Magnusowi, jaki był dziś dzień, bo nie chciał, aby ten zaczął się o niego martwić. Nienawidził sprawiać mu kłopotu, a miał wrażenie, że czarownik zawsze wiedział, kiedy Alecowi pogarszał się nastrój. Planował wrócić do domu wieczorem, gdy emocje nagromadzone w ciągu dnia opadną i będzie mógł stanąć przed swoim chłopakiem bez utraty samokontroli. Jak widać, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

– Wszystko w porządku – odparł wymijająco, przenosząc wzrok na swoje kolana, na których nadal leżał komiks Maxa. – Izzy nie powinna ci przeszkadzać, przecież miałeś spotkanie.

Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że chłopak coś ukrywa.

– Ono i tak już się skończyło, a ja bardzo chętnie zobaczę mojego ulubionego Nocnego Łowcę w każdej chwili. - Uśmiechnął się, delikatnie głaszcząc go palcem po policzku. – Byłem w twoim pokoju, ale cię nie znalazłem, dopiero Church zaprowadził mnie tutaj. Dość pożyteczny kotek, choć bardzo wredny – zaśmiał się. – Czyj to pokój?

– Maxa. – odparł z cicho, wiedząc, że ukrywanie tego przed czarownikiem było bezcelowe. – Dzisiaj są jego urodziny i chciałem… zostawić prezent. – Wskazał głową na średniej wielkości pudełko leżące na łóżku. – Wiem, że to już nic nie znaczy i pewnie uważasz to za głupie, ale…

Lightwood zagryzł wargę, starając się opanować. Magnus, widząc go w takim stanie – udręczonego własnymi emocjami, na skraju łez – poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak Alec przeżył śmierć brata. Nie mógł pogodzić się z tą sytuacją, a wyrzuty sumienia zżerały go od środka. Mimo że Magnus z całych sił chciał, aby chłopak w końcu zobaczył, że to nie była jego wina.

– To wcale nie jest głupie. - Chwycił go za rękę, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. – To twój brat, którego kochałeś i nadal kochasz. A dziś są jego urodziny, to oczywiste, że chcesz dać mu prezent. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc w te niebieskie tęczówki, których właściciela kochał tak bardzo. – Jeśli chcesz trochę prywatności, to mogę poczekać na zewnątrz.

Alec jednak pokręcił gwałtownie głową, zaciskając uścisk dłoni. Mimo że wcześniej nie chciał mówić o tym Magnusowi, to teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie dałby rady samemu z tym wszystkim. Potrzebował Magnusa. Bane swoją obecnością dawał mu siłę, której nigdy nie podejrzewał, że istnieje.

– Nie idź, proszę… – odparł, a głos załamał mu się na ostatnim słowie. Schyliwszy szybko głowę, zagryzł wargę ze wstydu. – To znaczy, nie musisz zostawać. Jeśli masz coś do zrobienia…

Magnus przerwał mu, kładąc palec na ustach chłopca.

– Cii, kochanie, nie zostawię cię. – Pocałował go w czoło i przytulił do siebie, tak że Alec oparł się na jego piersi.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez pewien czas, słuchając wzajemnych oddechów i bicia serc. Magnus bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów Aleca, rozglądał się z ciekawością po pomieszczeniu. Pokój rozmiarem był taki sam jak reszta w Instytucie. Naprzeciw łóżka stała prosta szafa oraz regał, na którym porozmieszczane były zabawki i książki. Głównie książki. Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko. Podobnie jak Alec… Podejrzewał, że Max po starszym bracie odziedziczył zamiłowanie do czytania. I zostawiania tomów, gdzie się tylko dało.

Przeniósł wzrok nad łóżko, gdzie na pokrytej zieloną farbą ścianie, znajdowały się dziecięce obrazki. Kilkadziesiąt prac przedstawiających różnorakie sceny - zwierzęta, budynki, samochody oraz samych Lightwoodów.

– To dość stare rysunki – powiedział Alec, zauważając, że Magnus się im przygląda. –Gdy Max miał już jakieś siedem, osiem lat, uznał, że jest za duży na to. – Uśmiechnął się z nostalgią. – Chciał czytać i trenować.

– Są ładne. Uroczo wyglądacie – odparł z rozbawieniem, całując chłopaka lekko w tył głowy, lecz w następnej chwili podniósł wzrok, zauważając coś dziwnego. – A to co?

Wskazał na rysunek, który mógłby przedstawiać dom, gdyby linie, mające służyć jako ściany, nie były pofalowane. Bardziej przypominało amatorską abstrakcję budynku. Nocny Łowca spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i uśmiechnął się.

– To Jace'a. Kiedyś Max poprosił go, by narysował kontury Instytutu i wyszło coś takiego. Już więcej nie prosił go o to.

– Cóż, czyli nasza złotowłosa królewna nie jest tak idealna jak się wydaje – prychnął ze śmiechem Magnus, przyglądając się rysunkowi. Oczywiście, nie myślał, że Jace był wybitnym artystą, ale nie sądził, że okaże się aż tak zły. Choć obrazek z czasów dzieciństwa nie był najlepszym dowodem.  
Chciał spytać Aleca o dzisiejsze zdolności jego nieszczęsnego parabatai, lecz widząc gromadzące się w jego oczach łzy, zaniepokoił się.

– Groszku? Co się stało?

Lightwood jednak milczał, nadal wpatrując się w rysunki na ścianie, jakby za chwilę miały go wciągnąć w piekielną otchłań, pozostawiając jedynie resztki jego pokruszonego z tęsknoty i bólu serca. Serca, które kochało mocno i wiernie, a jednocześnie było tak łatwo narażone na uszkodzenie.

– To nie powinno się stać. Przepraszam… To powinienem być ja. To moja wina… – Głos Aleca brzmiał, jakby był w transie, a Magnus w tej chwili pragnął jedynie wyrwać chłopca ze szpon własnego umysłu, który pobudzał go do nienawiści do samego siebie.

Wspiął się bardziej na łóżko, tak by klęczeć naprzeciwko chłopaka.

– Hej, hej, kochanie. Spójrz na mnie. - Chwycił twarz chłopca obiema rękami i czekał, aż ten skupi na nim wzrok. – Zrobiłeś to, co było słuszne i każdy na twoim miejscu postąpiłby tak samo. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, kim naprawdę był Sebastian, nikt nie wiedział. Nie możesz się obwiniać za śmierć brata, bo nie miałeś na to wpływu. Cii… – Pocałował go delikatnie w usta, gdy Alec chciał zaprotestować. – Żyłem na tym świecie na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że gdy w grę wchodzą bliscy, ludzie mają tendencję do obwiniania się. Sam to przeżyłem. Myślałem: ,,Czy, gdybym pojawił się nieco wcześniej, to to by się nie wydarzyło? Może zdołałbym go uratować…"

Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się niechcianych myśli i zbliżył się bardziej do bruneta, odkładając mangę, leżącą cały czas na kolanach chłopaka, na łóżko. Zauważył, że Alec nie chciałby, żeby coś się z nią stało.

– Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby to tobą zawładnęło. A Max nie chciałby, żebyś całe życie spędził w smutku i żalu wobec siebie. Kochał cię. Widziałem to w jego oczach, gdy wyruszaliście do Idrisu. Jak patrzył na ciebie, próbując naśladować twoje ruchy. – Pogładził go po włosach. – Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że to co czujesz - ból, smutek, stratę - jest w porządku. Nie musisz zmagać się z tym sam, jestem tu dla ciebie. Jednak chcę, żebyś w końcu uwierzył, że nie jesteś niczemu winny, a już na pewno nie śmierci Maxa.

– Magnus… – jęknął załamanym głosem i przytulił się desperacko do ciepłego ciała swojego chłopaka, szukającym komfortu przy zbolałym sercu. Schował twarz w koszulkę, płacząc.

– Chcę mojego brata – odparł Lightwood, zacieśniając uścisk. – Chcę czytać z nim komiksy, chcę grać w gry, chcę nauczyć go strzelać, chcę patrzeć jak zdobywa pierwsze runy, chcę, żeby cię poznał…

Magnus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc jedynie przytulił go mocniej do siebie, głaszcząc pocieszająco po plecach i czekając aż wszelkie emocje opadną z udręczonego chłopca. Po dłuższej chwili Alec zaczął się uspokajać, aż w końcu z wyczerpaniem oparł się na piersi czarownika, słuchając stale bijącego serca.

– Myślisz, że twój brat polubiłby mnie? – spytał Bane w pewnym momencie.

Alec podniósł na niego wzrok, uśmiechając się słabo.

– Jestem pewien, że tak. Przypominałbyś mu jedną z postaci z tych jego komiksów.

– To mangi, groszku. I wyglądam zdecydowanie lepiej od nich wszystkich – uśmiechnął się zniewalająco. W następnej chwili uspokoił się i pogłaskał go po policzku, wycierając ślady niedawnych łez. – W porządku?

– Nie wiem – odparł, zastanawiając się. – Będę. Dzięki tobie.

– Zawsze będę przy tobie, kiedy tego potrzebujesz. Pamiętaj o tym.

– Dziękuję. – Alec podniósł głowę i pocałował Magnusa z całych sił, które mu jeszcze pozostały.

Po chwili Nocny Łowca oderwał się, jakby przypominając sobie, gdzie się znajdują, chwycił prezent oraz książkę i wstał. Magnus poszedł w ślad za nim, pstrykając palcami, z których wyleciało parę niebieskich iskier i przywracając łóżko do poprzedniego stanu. Przy okazji pozbywając się całego kurzu z pomieszczeniu.

Zauważając niepewną minę jego niebieskookiego anioła domyślił się, że chłopak chciał zostać przez chwilę sam.

– Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz. – Dotknął lekko jego nadgarstka, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Następnie podszedł do drzwi, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na bruneta, który wpatrywał się w prezent.

Po wyjściu Magnusa, Alec rozejrzał się po pokoju, który na każdym kroku przypominał mu o młodszym bracie. Wiedział, że czarownik miał rację. Nie mógł żyć wiecznie w winie i nie mógł się poddać. Czuł, że zawiódłby tym Maxa, który zawsze w niego wierzył. I mimo iż był świadomy, że żal spowodowany śmiercią brata nigdy nie przeminie, to mógł zrobić coś lepszego od zatracania się w rozpaczy. Mógł żyć, pamiętając. I wierząc, że kiedyś znów się spotkają. Jednak do tego potrzebował siły. Siły, którą dawał mu Magnus.

Położył ostrożnie prezent na półce nocnej przy łóżku. Nadał trzymając w ręce komiks, podniósł wzrok na rysunki na ścianie i uśmiechnął się.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, braciszku.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelkie uwagi są mile widziane. 
> 
> Można mnie również znaleźć na twitterze: @gwitterr_cat 
> 
>  
> 
> Pozdrawiam!


End file.
